The explosion
by GleekSerbia
Summary: What happens when an explosion occurs at McKinley? Set one week before the NYADA auditions. Rated T, but there are some serious injuries, but no real gore. New chapter up!
1. The Explosion

Will entered the choir room enthusiastically and said: "All right everyone, just two more weeks till nationals, I think it's time to think about our set list."

"Oh Mr. Schue I can't wait to hear what you have planned, but I think we all agree I should be the one singing a solo. I have the perfect song in mind that goes with the theme and it will blow the judges away…" Rachel immediately started talking.

"Actually Rachel, I think we should take more time to reconsider everything. It doesn't mean you're not getting the solo it just means…" continued Will.

"Oh please Mr. Schue, you always say that, and who always gets the solo? Rachel. Can't we just let her sing the solo and move on to the group number?" Mercedes said.

"No. I have thought about it, and I want to make sure we've got the best singer singing the best song. I want you guys to win Nationals. I want you to feel special. For most of you this is your final shot at a competition like this. I'll make sure we do everything we can in order to win." Said Will.

Everyone knew the reason behind Will's ambitious plans. He felt bad that he didn't fully concentrate on the last year's nationals. The New Directions weren't even in the top 10, and he promised to himself he will not let that happen this year.

While everyone was arguing over who should sing what, the bell rang, and the glee kids started leaving the choir room, still talking about their set list.

Will was so proud of them. Every single one of them was special in his or her unique way. It's the diversity that was keeping the club together.

Next Monday

This was the week in which every student talked to Emma about their plans for the future. Most of the students having doubts have already talked to her, but this week it was mandatory.

As Rachel's surname was Berry, she was among the first to talk to Emma. Almost everyone in McKinley knew about Rachel's plans for New York, but she never missed the chance to talk about NYADA, Broadway or just her career.

"Hello Ms. Pillsbury!" Rachel said as she entered Emma's office.

"Hi Rachel! Of course you know why you're here, and I really doubt you've changed your mind since the last time we talked." Emma said as she was cleaning her pencil cup.

"Of course not, I would never give up on my dreams. And I am telling you, I will succeed! I will become a star, and if you're here to tell me how unreal it is, I will just reply: I have auditions for NYADA on Saturday, and I've spent months preparing for it." Rachel immediately responded, ready for a fight.

"Rachel I think NYADA and New York would be an amazing opportunity for you, I just think you should think of an alternative if you fail to…" But she stopped as soon as she'd seen the look in Rachel's eyes. Right there and then she knew this conversation would be pointless. Rachel was the most ambitious student she's ever seen, and she doubted Rachel would fail getting to New York. It's her dream, and an ambitious individual like herself would do anything to live that dream.

So Emma only said: "I'm really happy for you Rachel, and I know you're going to get in NYADA, it's where you belong.

"Thank you Ms. Pillsburry." Rachel replied as she was leaving the office.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" It was Kurt, he'd seen Rachel leaving Ms. Pillsburry's office slightly upset, and wondered what was it all about.

"Nothing, Ms. Pillsburry just tried talking to me. She wants me to have an alternative to NYADA, but Kurt, I don't think I could stand any of the alternatives. Performing is my dream, it's what I was born to do." Rachel said as she was putting her books in her locker.

"I know Rachel, don't worry. You will blow the judges away." Replied Kurt.

"I hope so, the Dean is coming here to Ohio for the auditions." Said Rachel. You could feel how important of a figure the Dean really is. The way she talked about her, like she was a famous Broadway star.

"Well I better run, I have to meet Blaine for the break. I'll see you later!" said Kurt, just as he finished packing his bag.

"See you." Rachel replied, more to herself then Kurt.

She knew that she had an amazing un-beatable voice, but she felt threatened by Kurt, and she knew she wanted it more badly then he did. It was selfish of her to think that way, but she knew where her dreams were, and they were in NYC.

Thursday

Rachel was pacing around the choir room nervously. Mercedes, Tina and Finn have tried talking to her but she would just start yelling at anyone who tried saying a word to her. They all understood, it was only two days before the NYADA auditions.

"Rachel…" started Finn.

"What do you want? Stop looking at me like I'm some unstable person. I'm nervous about the auditions ok?" Rachel immediately cut him out.

"Sorry." Finn knew there was no point arguing with her.

"Look Finn I'm really sorry, I am just so nervous, I mean my whole life depends on that audition and if I mess it up…" started Rachel.

"Rachel, you are one of the most talented performers I've ever seen, don't worry you'll…" said Will

Out of nowhere, there was a loud bang, and before anyone figured out what was going on, the wall of the choir room exploded.

Scream. Concrete pieces and shrapnel flying everywhere. More screams. Yelling. Desperate crying. Blood splattering the floor.

Everything happened so fast, just seconds ago everything was peaceful, and now there was a pandemonium happening.

Slowly, Will stood up. His arm was bleeding pretty bad, but otherwise there were no serious injuries. He quickly tore a part of his shirt and tied it above the cut on his arm.

He looked around the choir room. He could barely see anything, there was dust in the air and broken pieces of furniture, metal and shrapnel all over. The broken piano keys splattered all over the floor, with the body of the piano standing all the way across the room. Will couldn't believe what really happened.

Slowly, the kids started standing up, most of them bruised and with cuts from the flying shrapnel, some of them more seriously injured. Rachel hit her head on the edge of a chair and was bleeding from her forehead. Tina's arm looked broken and Kurt was trying to stop the bleeding from his leg.

Will looked at the kids. His heart stopped a little when he saw not all of the kids were standing.

"Oh my God" said Will. He ran towards the wall where the door once was. Rory lied there unconscious, but was breathing and his heart was still beating. "Rory! Rory wake up!" Will started yelling. Mike ran to them and splashed a little water on Rory's face. Rory slowly started to open his eyes "Ugh, what happened?" he asked, coughing.

Will left Mike take care of him as he glanced around.

"Noooo! Please wake up Sam! Please!" Will heard Mercedes scream. He immediately ran to her. He froze in place. Sam's shirt was soaked in Blood, a large piece of metal sticking out of his chest.


	2. The Hospital

Mercedes looked at her hands, covered in Sam's blood. _No, this could not be happening._ Her hands are shivering as she tries to wake up Sam. _Why is everything so dimmed and blurred? _Somewhere an ambulance siren is heard. Will gathers all the kids and takes care of the wounded with the first aid kit he found under the pile of twisted metal that was once the door to his office. Mercedes is trying to stop Sam's bleeding, but his face is already pale. _I will not let this happen. _When Will finishes bandaging Rachel's head with Finn's help, he goes to Sam.

"We need to remove this piece of metal." Whispered Mercedes, her head still spinning, her mind completely blank.

"It's too risky Mercedes, he might bleed out, we need to wait for the paramedics to check on him." Said Will.

"If we don't, he might get blood poisoning!" Mercedes suddenly realized how dangerous this really was.

Will didn't know what to say, but fortunately the paramedics came, and immediately carried Sam to the Ambulance truck. A paramedic shut the door and the truck drove off.

Will finally looked around the room. He was shocked how massive the explosion really was. A whole section of the wall to the hallway was missing, and he could see that the auditorium opposite the choir room was in even worse condition. Then Will froze in place as he remembered something. _The cheerleaders, along with Quinn, Brittany and Santana were there practicing for their competition today. _He ran as fast as he could through the piles of collapsed roof, walls and shrapnel.

"Anybody in here?" yelled Will as he entered what was once the auditorium. He almost screamed out of terror. The stage was on fire, trapping the Cheerleaders, probably knocked out from the explosion, behind the fire.

Will reacted instinctively. There was no time to think about it. He had to save them. He climbed over the piles of seats, curtains and light fixtures. He ran past the fire through the only part of the stage that the blaze didn't swallow. He stood there perplexed for a second, as the stage seemed empty. Then he saw them. Santana and Becky were lying unconscious, just inches away from the fire. Quinn was still conscious, but trapped under a pile of rubble, unable to move. Her wheelchair blown away by the explosion.

He didn't care about anything at that point. He ran toward them and dragged them to the center of the stage. He couldn't carry them all, but he must try. Santana looked like she was waking up, so he took Quinn first. After he dragged her out of reach of the fire, he came back. The fire had already burned the biggest part of the stage, and was moving toward Santana and Becky. He came back and carried Santana out. When he came back for Becky, the fire had already spread to the seats. Will knew he didn't have much time. He picked up Becky and started to carry her out.

A sharp pain in the back of his head. Sparks flying in front of his eyes. A scream. Then complete darkness.

Will slowly opened his eyes. Every inch of his body was painful and burning. He looked around and saw Emma standing by him.

"Emma! What happened? What happened to Sam, Becky?" started Will.

"Will please stop. Just listen to me. I don't know what exactly happened. I was in the Teacher's cafeteria when the bomb exploded. Just listen! The bomb exploded in the Janitor's closet behind the auditorium. Will… I'm so sorry. Quinn and Santana are okay, they have them on observation for 48 hours, but they should be fine. But Becky… Will… When you tried to carry her out of the fire, a part of the roof collapsed, and hit you in the head. It also put out most of the blaze, but Becky didn't make it. She had a severe internal bleeding. Will I'm really sorry, but Becky's dead." Said Emma, rushing through the words.

Will didn't say anything. He felt responsible. If he acted faster, he could have saved Becky. Becky, who brought out the kinder Sue.

Emma saw that Will was in pain, so she asked the doctor to give him sleep medicine, and Will soon fell in a deep sleep.

In the room opposite Will's, Sam was lying in the hospital bed, with tubes and needles attached to him. Next to his bed were his parents, his brother and sister and Mercedes. The rest of the glee kids were standing in the corner of the room, waiting for Sam to wake up.

"I'm really sorry to say this, but Sam here has slipped into a coma." Said the doctor, a middle-aged kind-looking man named John.

The world came crushing down on Mercedes then. She was blinded. She couldn't see the hospital room anymore. All she saw was Sam, his peaceful face just lying there. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She sat on the floor and started sobbing. The glee kids tried to comfort her, but once a person's broken, it's hard to assemble her back together again.

_How? No, I don't want to believe this is real._

"The best we can do now is wait, and hope for him to wake up." said the doctor.

Mercedes' feelings towards Sam were all messed up. She broke up with Shane just because she felt so confused. He silently pointed at the door to Rachel, Tina, Mike and Finn, and they left Mercedes alone with Sam.

Rachel, Mike, Finn and Tina were sitting next to Will, who woke up and was feeling well enough to walk.

"Mr. Schue, who else was injured?" asked Rachel. Thankfully, Puck was sick and at home when the explosion occurred, and Brittany, Artie and Sugar were in Mr. Figgins' office.

"I don't know much. They brought round Rory, he's going to be ok. Quinn and Santana's lungs were filled with smoke from the fire, but they should recover soon." answered Will. He didn't mention Becky to them, since he felt they didn't need any more bad news.

"But who planted the bomb and why?" asked Tina suddenly.

"I don't know. The police is still investigating." said Will.

They all sat in the chairs outside Sam's room. Too tired and shocked to talk, they just sat there in silence. Will didn't say anything. He didn't want to force them to say anything.

They were sitting there for about an hour, when Mercedes opened the door. She sat next to Rachel, her face swollen and wet from all the crying. Rachel hugged her, but didn't say anything. They sat there for a while, when suddenly they heard beeping from Sam's room. A bunch of doctors and nurses ran in there, and Mercedes, terrified asked what was happening.

"The patient's heart stopped. We need to shock him back into rhythm. Please step out of the room" answered a nurse.

"Charging" yelled the doctor while putting paddles on Sam's chest. "Clear!" he said before shocking Sam's heart once. "Charging. Clear" twice. "Charging! Clear!" three times.

"Why isn't his heart beating?" Mercedes was choking on her tears.

_No, Sam, please don't die! _


End file.
